The Witch Twins Go Lima
by Cheliz
Summary: Aro want Alec and Jane to be less lonely and recruit new members.Plus they could learn, so he sents them as transfer students to Lima in Ohio. There they meet Alec's bloodsinger and a potential new coven.Will their love and friendships survive? Or are they doomed by their own rules?


Chapter 1 WMHS

A's

I still don't get it. Why o why us? It is not fair. We both don't want to go! Still Aro sent me and my sister here, to Lima, Ohio. Try to live like the cullens and search for members and mate's. I hate humans! They are so f***ing weak. We walk silent to the office. We had an appointment with Principal Figgins, the one that runs this silly school. " I will get it back Figgy!" A ugly woman with a weird hairdo stormed out. She looked outrageous. She pushed us angry aside and began trowing with chairs... Did Aro HAD to send us to a violent school? Somebody really should beat sanity in that man. We stepped into the smelly office. We saw a man that looked like he came from India.I hope... " Can i help you two?" Jane nodded and said, " We are the new students." The man thought deeply and suddenly a bell rang in his mind. " Alec and Jane Collins?" He asked. Silently we both nodded. Collins...Dumb name. " I already was expecting you two. Here are your schedules... " " Thanks." Jane cut him off and took them. " Goodbye mister Figgins." She smiled a little and walked away with me on her heels. Stunned,we left the man behind. A brown haired girl ran after us. Clean blood.I could smell. Huge nose and awful clothes.I already had a feeling she would annoy my sister but...Who doesn't annoye her?!Except me of course. " Hello i am Rachel Berry. You two are?" We didn't even get the chance to respond or to walk away. " I heard you two are new and that you..." Jane dragged me out. Ow that girl was someone we really had to avoid." Is it possible to be SO anoyying?" Jane hissed. I grinned. " Clearly yes." She shot fire out of her eyes. " I never thougt could hate someone even more as i hated Bella. I was wrong. And that girl only met us a couple of minutes ago. " " I guess you two met hobbit." We stopped and turned was eavesdropping on US?! We saw two girls in those chearleader outfits. The one that spoke to us was a latina and the other one was a blonde with a small asked, well hissed actually," Hobbit?" The latina spoke. " Our lovely Rachel." Jane laughed mean. " Yes." She simply awnsered." Sorry for manhands. She wil never stop... I am Santana btw, Santana Lopez and this is my girlfriend Brittany Pierce." Lesbians... No problem with that. Hey?! We may be sadistic, but we are not homophobic. " I am Jane Colins and this is my twin broter Alec." She introduced us." Okay newbie's, do you want to come wit us?" " Do we share an class then?" I said cocky. " No...We skip on it you dumbass. We have Biology now. " " We to." Jane interrupted." Then you see the problem. Do you want to spend willingy an full hour with hobbit?" Rachel was there. Panic filled Jane's eyes. " Guess we come then." I said before she( my sister)went mad. The girls led to the doors. We followed them to a place where tables where and a few other things. Maybe an outside lunchroom? We saw a guy with a mohawk and two pretty are probably Brittany and Santana's friends. One of the girls was blond and the other one was maybe part latina She, the second one, She smelled SO good. I think i found my bloodsinger.I wanted to drool so bad over her scent...Somebody is gonna die soon...Oh shit! Aro had forbid .So nice...The guy broke my thoughts " Hey." The guy said. " Guys these are Jane and Alec Collins. They are new." Santana said." Well, i am Noah Puckerman. But people call me Puck,these fine chicks are Quinn Fabray and her half sister Chelsea Carpenter." My bloodsinger, Chelsea waved. " Hellz." She said with a cocky voice that i mostly used. That voice...High- piched. It looked so much like Jane's. Sweet, familiar. " Hello." I smoothly replied.I could use someone like her.I was indeed lonely for over a millenia so maybe it is good if she was going all Bella over me... Jane probably saw the sparks because she quickly shot me an amused look and sat next to Chelsea." " Hello, you two are here and the right adres..." Puck said." How do you mean 'Puck'?" Jane said like she was bitchqueen number 1." You two are new and you really could be like us...I can't even imagine what would have happened when somebody like Kurt had took you under his wings." Chelsea and Santana laughed." Who is that? " Jane asked them interested." A gay boy that is almost like a drag-queen. He is nice,believe me, but you two would have gotton in so much trouble with the jocks if he helped you guys." Santana said wth a gossipy tone. The others nodded there heads " So you are chearleaders?" Jane asked...Ow no. I already knewed it. My sister wanted to be a chearleader.f***ing hell. The four girls nodded " Yes but Puck of course isn't. He is one of the normal jocks. We are indeed part of the Cheerios yeah." " Cheerios?" " Our name. We are chearleading top 1 since 6 years. National. But i think you would be great...You only have to ask Coach is the one who has short blond hair and that always wears a trainig suit." My bloosinger explained.A bell rang. " You mean the woman who shoutes and trows with chairs?!" Quinn nodded." We had bugdet cuts. You see they aren't allowed to take money of her without permisson from the federal bank or something and now she is mad and wants to file a law suit." " So do you think i have a hance with HER?" " Yes, but you do have to drink our special drinks. My little sis here is the only one who doesn't and if she wasnt my sister, i am head chearleader btw, and not so amazing good + my follower for if i graduate she would be so off the squad." " Come on Q there is placenta in it! " Placenta!Placenta!" Jane yelled. We looked horrified to each other. This school,it's kids and teachers are getting weirder by the second." Relax unicorn it will be okay." Brittany said. Unicorn? Did she just called my sister a unicorn?!Chelsea quickly write two little letters to us and gave them immediatly. We fastly read it.

If you dare to say anything mean!Something you need to know 'bout Brittany,she is truly dumb. She even still believes in Santa. Ad if one of you even dares to break her fantasy world Santana is GOING TO KILL YOU!That is why her nickname is Satana. Good luck Chelsea.

" Well, it maybe is weird cuz we know each other just a half hour ago but do you want to crash the mall with me,my sister and Brittana?We need prom dresses...As you probably also do." She asked to my sister to quickly change the subject. Santana looked at her with a 'Thank you you saved my life'look." Brittana? I thought it was Brittany..." They laughed." Brittana is a couple name. Couple or siblings have them. Me and Quinn are Quinnsea, Brittany and Santana are Brittana and you two are Jalec." Made on a weird, girlish way sense." Wait a sec, me and my brother just walked in and we already have a nickame?" Jane asked. They nodded." But who have you met beside us and Figgy?" I respond this time. " The hobbit." I smirked. " No way! I feel so bad for you. I still cant believe Puck for being Puckleberry." " Wait...Puck and Rachel are together?!" Jane yelled.I also didn't see that one comming." We where! Come on guys it was two years ago!" Puck groaned. " Yes but it still doesn't change...Especially because then Q was pregnant of you!" Wait...Puck is a dad? You got to be kidding me. Well i have to say, i think i am devoloping a crush on sweet auntie Chelsea. " Q,where you preggo? " Unbelieveable, Jane talks to them like she knows them forever. But,i have to admit it,they have something welcoming .I never knewed someone who could make Jane like a giggly schoolgirl. Not like sadistic jane of the Volturi. It was a good thing. We have an conection. If i have to take somebody back, it woud be them. Jane probably also thinks about it. I knewed one thing. And one thing only. My bloosinger, her sister,Puck and Brittana...They where the coven me and my sister belong to. Even if we still met them for like a day. Time went by really fast, at the end of school me and Puck where going to his place so he could teach me how to play that game, Mario Brothers ( He couldn't believe i didn't knewed it)and the girls where going to the mall. This was the way it was meant to be.

I hope you like it. I never found a story like this so... Please review!And btw, English indeed is my secundary language but that is not the computer messes my sentences up when i try to uploadThe half of a sentence disseaperes and that kinds of **** Many people have already spoken to me about it. So when it happens again, please warn me!Thank you!


End file.
